Poderia ter Sido
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Harry se vê em dúvida sobre seus sentimentos. Um pouco HL. Spoilers de OdF.


_**Poderia Ter Sido**_

_por Lisa Phoenix_

_

* * *

  
_

Certo dia ocorreu à Harry que encontrava-se no Lago de Hogwarts assistindo a Lula Gigante se mexer para lá e para cá, enquanto xingava a si mesmo se repreendendo por uma provável preferência "estranha" à irmã de seu melhor amigo, perguntar-se se não haveria outra garota pela qual ele poderia estar "pensando" como pensava na ruivinha.

A principio achou a idéia absurda, porém, viu-se traindo a si mesmo quando começou a divagar, aos poucos, numa possível candidata. Cho chegou a lhe passar pela mente, mas foi riscada rapidamente, tal como Parvati. Harry pensou nas fofocas mentirosas de Rita Skeeter sobre ele e Hermione e não pode deixar de cair na risada. Para sua felicidade (ou não), seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Hagrid.

- Harry! Meu rapaz, o que faz aqui?  
Harry pode sentir-se tremer, tanto ele como Ron e Hermione evitavam um pouco o gigante amigo por embaraço, nenhum dos três haviam continuado nas aulas do gigante. Sempre poderiam argumentar que as profissões que escolheram não necessitavam da matéria, mas haveria sempre a vergonha: o reconhecimento de que eles próprios poderiam não estar dando uma força ao amigo.

- Sou estou pensando.

- Também estive a pensar esses dias. Às vezes me perguntou para que existo. Se eu sirvo para algo, se alguém realmente se importa comigo, quero dizer, sou eternamente grato à Dumbledore, mas talvez ele não goste tanto de mim assim. Mas, esquecemos isso, Harry, não gostaria de vir comigo tomar um chá em minha casa?

- Sim, claro. – Harry aceitou, pensando que era seu dever ao menos ir a casa do amigo se já não era assim tão presente. No entanto, resolveu fingir ignorar o convite à um chá (isso se no chá estivesse incluído biscoitos).

- Sabe, Harry, algo tem me feito pensar muito ultimamente.

- É mesmo? – Harry comentou, um tanto indiferente, enquanto entrava na cabana.

- Madame Maxime não responde bem minhas cartas. Cada vez mais é pólida e fria. Posso ter-la ofendido sem o saber! Sou mesmo um desastre. Por isso me perguntou qual é a minha utilidade?

Harry engasgou. Hagrid estava tendo mais uma crise existencial! E dessas vez por causa de Madame Maxime, grande a sorte dele, encontrar com o amigo justamente num dia daqueles.

- Ah, Hagrid, você ajuda muito a Ordem e Dumbledore. Além de dar aulas aqui e tudo mais. Sinceramente, não duvide de sua utilidade.

- Não sei, não sei... Pergunto-me se é o suficiente! – Balançou a cabeça. E então pegou uma travessa que ofereceu à Harry. – Veja, descobri que Madame Maxime gosta de sorvetes, Dumbledore a apresentou à picolés e ela gostou muito. Segui uma receita trouxa, mas não tenho certeza se as coisas saíram certo. Você conhece os trouxas Harry, provaria para me dizer o que achou?

- De que é o sabor de sorvete? – Perguntou um hesitante Harry.

- Eu misturei chocolate e suco de abóbora. Pensei que poderia ficar bom, afinal, é sempre delicioso quando comemos chocolate e bebemos suco de abóbora. No entanto, não gostei muito do primeiro resultado então quebrei alguns dos meus biscoitos e os espalhei pelo sorvete para ter algo crocante.

Harry o olhava atônito. Que mistureba danada a que Hagrid fizera! Teria de provar um pouco daquilo, não tinha jeito. Não havia escapatória. Receoso, aceitou a colher oferecida pelo amigo com uma pequena amostra de sua culinária.

E comeu.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, o resultado era bom. Ele gostara, apesar dos duros "pedaços crocantes".

- Está bom. Um pouco estranho, é diferente, mas é bom!

- Não está dizendo isso para me agradar?

- Não é sério, está gostoso!

- Então leve um pouco para você comer. Vamos, tem muito aqui e foi apenas um teste.

- Não Hagrid, não precisa. Sério.

- Precisa sim.

Harry resolveu não discutir, aceitou um pote onde Hagrid pusera uma enorme quantidade de sorvete. E então saiu da cabana, onde Hagrid logo começou a fazer mais sorvete, animado com o aval de Harry.

O outro, confuso, estava parado em frente a cabana, olhando o pote. Não estava com fome, o que faria com aquilo? Passaria o mico e o risco (e se Filch implicasse com aquilo e inventasse que ele queria sujar o castelo?) de entrar com aquilo em Hogwarts?

- Harry! – Ele ouviu a animada voz de Luna. – O que está carregando?

- Olá, Luna. Sorvete que Hagrid fez. – Disse, ainda encarando o pote. – Quer?

- De que é? – Luna se aproximou.

- Suco de abóbora com chocolate e pedacinhos de biscoitos de Hagrid.

- Que interessante. – Ela parou ao lado de Harry, encostando nele e pegando o pote. – Deixe-me ver.

Harry se sentiu desconfortável com a proximidade dele e de Luna, sentiu-se até um pouco envergonhado, mas lá no fundo, num cantinho qualquer, pareceu gostar. Aquilo era estranho, sem dúvida.

- Vamos dividi-los, não daria conta sozinha. É bem tamanho Hagrid. – ela riu. – Mas quando terminamos isto já terá derretido todo, calma aí, como é o feitiço de congelamento? Esqueci-me.

Luna tentou duas ou três vezes um feitiço, mas nada saia de sua varinha. Harry, sem graça, resolveu ajuda-la, no entanto, ele também não soube fazer o feitiço funcionar.

- Que estranho.

- Será que é assim? – Luna tentou mais uma vez.

- Não, não funciona. Mas que coisa! O jeito é comer o sorvete, já está derretendo!

E assim fizeram, aos risos com aquela cena patética, após Luna conjurar duas colheres. Harry, no entanto, não divertiu-se como Luna ao dar-se conta de como aquele programa fizera seu estômago revirar.

Da última vez que sentira aquilo fora com Cho Chang... Parou, assustado. Largou a colher, e rapidamente se despediu, deixando uma confusa Luna para trás, mas talvez não tão confusa como ele mesmo.

* * *

Pelo resto do dia a cabeça de Harry travara uma enorme batalha. Achava-se confuso, por demais, confuso. Não conseguia definir que sentimentos eram aqueles que faziam seu estômago revirar-se, só que eles tinham semelhanças pelos que outrora sentira por Cho. Quando ele era apaixonado por ela, estaria apaixonado por Luna? A maluca Loony?

Sentiu-se arrepiar, não fazia sentido. Estava até então pensando em Ginny Weasley, demais até, para seu gosto, cogitava a idéia de estar apaixonado por ela. Porque agora isso? Parecia não se encaixar.

Estaria ele dividido entre as duas? E isso existia?

O que deveria fazer então? Seria apenas uma paixonite, uma coisa rápida?

- Harry? Está tudo bem. Você saiu correndo. Tive de entregar o pote à Hagrid sozinha, por sinal ele me deu mais sorvete, será que ele irá parar alguma hora? – Luna apareceu à sua frente enquanto ele caminhava para o Salão Principal para o jantar.

- Ah, oi, Luna. Ah, eu tinha um compromisso a fazer.

- Sim, sim... compreendo.

Ficaram quietos. Harry divagava ainda, sobre seus sentimentos. Luna de certo desconfiara de algo, na certa achava que Harry a detestava ou algo do tipo. Esse tipo de pensamento o fez querer explicar a ela o que ocorria. Porém, sentiu toda sua coragem Gryffindor se esvair ao abrir a boca, resolveu explicar a coisa indiretamente:

- Estou confuso. – Explicou. – Estive pensando numa pessoa, no entanto, vi-me pensando em outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah... Problemas amorosos? – Luna riu. – Aposto que está sofrendo de paixonite. Nada que não passe, sinceramente. Você pode estar encantado pela pessoa, pode se achar vulnerável. Mas isso pode passar.

- É? – Perguntou um débil Harry, chocado por ouvir Luna responder a sua dúvida. Teve impulso de a dizer que esta pessoa era ela. Mas resolveu se calar.

- Hagrid nos convidou para testar um novo sorvete que ele criou, vamos? Ele disse para irmos amanhã.

- Sim, vamos sim. – Harry sorriu.

O jeito era se conformar. Talvez eternamente ele se veria vulnerável a Luna, uma eterna paixonite. Pacata e sem pretensões que conviveria com outras paixões vindouras. Luna por si só já era uma pessoa a qual se apegar, graças a seu modo estranho de ser.

**Fim**

N/A: Eu fiz de tudo para deixar romântico e tudo mais. Mas correr contra o canon me é tão difícil! Fic feita em um dia, dêem uma trégua. Terminda em Fevereiro de 2006.


End file.
